Adult Conversation
by Accidentally The Whole Fanfic
Summary: Rina convinces the guard captain to let everyone through North Sparrow Pass. How? With some very intense adult conversation, of course.


Adult Conversation

* * *

Things weren't going well.

Rina watched with an impassive gaze as Eilie and Bolgan were shooed away like gnats - and, much like gnats, they simply wouldn't take the hint, flitting back for another try. Persistent pestering wasn't necessarily a guaranteed win, even for a child trying its exasperated mother - how did they think guards would be any more pliable?

The Atreides boy simply wrung his hands helplessly, causing Rina no small degree of amusement and a slight bit of arousal - though it certainly didn't hurt that his pants knew just where to cling to. She liked her men helpless and lost. It was rather adorable - though she, of course, preferred to be the one causing it.

"We have family back in Kyaro. They're probably worried sick about us," Riou pressed, sighing when the guard captain shook his head firmly. "Are you really gonna be so cruel that-"

"Riou." Rina's voice was soft, velvety, but forceful enough to knock the rest of his words into the wind. "Allow me a moment." Her dark eyes flickered to Captain Handsome, who was eyeing her with a mixture of confusion and fear as she sashayed towards him. Her skirts swished with every gentle sway of her hips, and her raven hair caught the misty sunlight as she draped it dreamily over her shoulder. "Captain... if I could have a word with you, please...?" Her slender throat lent the words a veil of forbidden promise that gave way to a tightening in the pants for four of the five men in earshot. Jowy blinked, looking nonplussed at the sudden discomfort.

The Captain shifted uncomfortably, gulping as Rina hooked a long finger through the collar of his shirt and gave an insistent tug, leading him to a spot behind the post. She glanced over her shoulder and winked at her comrades, noting Eilie's irritated (and slightly jealous) expression with some amusement.

"It won't take long," Rina hummed to the captain, patting him on the shoulder and pressing him up against the back of the guard station. "...Unless you'd like it to..."

"M-M-M-Miss, you can't j-just-"

"Don't speak," she panted, her hot breath washing over his neck. He caught a faint whiff of the peppermint tea she must have had that morning. "Let me do all the work..."

Pulling back, she slid a hand down the front of her shirt, the captain's jaw dropping as she rummaged around and with drew a rolled-up parchment. Unfurling it, she held it before his eyes.

"Captain, what does this look like?"

He felt his heartbeat quicken, and his eyes darted around frantically as he tried to avoid the sight before him.

"You need to be more attentive, dear." Her voice was low. Dangerous. "Doesn't it look like _fun_? It's truly beautiful, I think. Just look at it..."

"No..."

"This," Rina breathed, "is Forever. Yes, all of it," she confirmed at his horrified gaze. "The concept of Infinity. Where it started, when it will end... how can it always be with no true origin? Isn't that just... silly?" The last word dripped from her pouty lips like honey. "After all, _we_ all have an origin... a time, a place, a predecessor..." Her free hand caressed his chest. "I'm sure a big boy like you knows how _those_ things happen... hohohohoho..."

"Please... _don't_," he begged, squeezing his eyes shut. The madness was starting to creep in as he took in the weight of her words. "This isn't..."

"But it is," she insisted, her voice lowering, the tone itself enough to fiercely violate ears from the purest to the most corrupted. "Imagine, viewing all of time, all that _is_... all at once. The comprehension of such a sight, knowing Eternity start to finish when it makes little sense to attach either to such a concept, drinking in all that knowledge and reason in such a massive flood. All those answers, enveloping you. And all... in that little... drawing. I could let you see Forever, you know. Even if you never wanted to. Even if your poor, gentle mind might... break..." The word was flicked from her skilled tongue with the faintest hint of sympathy.

He whined.

"And an insane guard, what a pity... he can't do his job. He'll be removed. Destroyed, forever... like the ancient Armes dynasty. But how many have come and gone in the length of Infinity? Will it truly ever end? How can we truly know the definite from the indefinite, after all?" She could see that he was close to cracking, but felt pity clamp down on his heart. Too sweet. Too innocent. Too foolish - she couldn't. How would she sleep at night? Abruptly switching her tact, she stroked his cheek and murmured, "Mr. Captain, when two sides of a war are being fought by those who nobly want only but the best for their countries, who is truly right or wrong in the end?"

The captain sighed, sagging in visible relief, Rina leading him into a lengthy discussion of the morality of war and victory that left him questioning every belief he'd ever held throughout his life. He was crying by the end.

* * *

Eilie eyed her sister critically as she emerged from behind the post with the red-faced, tear-stained, and silent captain, who was staring off into the distance in deep thought. They'd all heard those unmistakable moans and sobs.

"Boss...?" the younger guard asked cautiously. His superior dismissed him with a wave of the hand, shaking his head and resuming his glazed stare into nothingness.

Eilie sighed, crossing her arms and scowling incredulously at Rina. "Sis... you didn't..."

"This nice young man agreed to let us pass," Rina cooed, clapping her hands together. "Isn't that _generous_ of him?"

"Oh my god," Riou muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Jowy's puzzled gaze darted from one person to the next, wide eyes seeking answers nobody would give up.

"What? What is it? I feel like I'm missing something..."

"You're so cute," Rina chuckled, tugging on Jowy's ponytail in a flirtatious manner and causing him to stare at her as though she had just sprouted three more heads. "We just had an... 'adult conversation'. That's all."

"_Huh_?"

"Oh my _god_," Riou repeated loudly, shaking his head.

"Let's just go," Eilie groaned, walking past the guards. "Umm, thanks, guys," she added, bowing to the captain, who was now muttering to himself.

Rina smirked as she tailed the group, glancing at the captain. "I want you to remember what we discussed," she said quietly. Her eyes flashed. "...Forever..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Rina knows how to play dirty. Trust Jowy to not understand the implications of implied sexual bribery, but have a brilliant mind for strategy, manipulation, and politics.

My first Suikoden work in years. The first that I've ever published, period. Hopefully I did well with it. Feel free to drop some feedback.


End file.
